In the past there has been a need for recording the physiological data of a cardiopulmonary arrest patient. Such recording is desirable for the attending personnel whether it be in an emergency room of a hospital or otherwise. Such recording is used for entering data pertaining to the rhythm, medication and cardiovert/defibrillation to be analyzed in further treatment of the invention.
It is to be understood that such recording can take place in as varied a situation as can be imagined where time, readiness and simplicity in operation can be critical.
Various devices have been created for recording the physiological and ancillary data. Slavin U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,263 discloses a portable electrocardiograph which converts analog signals to digital with a processor and printer. The Ornato U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,312 records data during cardiac arrest on a flowsheet which is timed and taped. The Policastro U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,411 uses a portable self-contained processor for monitoring and storing physiological cardiac data and transmitting to a remote location with a printer.
While these patents show various features of recording data during a pulmonary cardiac arrest, and transmitting to a remote processing unit with a printer, there has remained a need for a simply employed portable cordless recorder for the patients rhythm, medication and cardiovert/defibrillation, timing significant events with means for adding additional data and viewing the data on a screen and physically transferring the unit or a self-contained computer disk capable of storing data associated with the recorder to a remote central processing unit for recording the data and recharging the unit.